A Shard of Light in the Dark
by Moonless Dusk
Summary: Decades after the battle against the Dark Forest, ShadowClan cats have a new tradition. In honor of their founder Shadowstar, cats with darker pelts are held in higher regard. Brightkit is the first completely white cat to be raised in ShadowClan in years. As moons go by, her idealistic dreams fall apart before her eyes. Will she be able to make a difference and restore her Clan?


**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shroudstar- gray tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Echocloud- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Blazestep- ginger and cream she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Mousetail- small light brown tom with amber eyes

Bluestrike- blue-gray she-cat with wiry fur and amber eyes (apprentice; Brackenpaw)

Darktooth- muscular black tom with green eyes (apprentice; Sootpaw)

Cedarfall- brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Silentstep- deaf ginger tom with white ears and blue eyes (apprentice; Oddpaw)

Shadeclaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Thornstream- fluffy golden brown she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice; Pondpaw)

Mudslip- clumsy dark tabby brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

Littleclaw- small gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloudstripe- light gray tabby tom with white specks and blue eyes

Grassbreeze- pale cream she-cat with green eyes (apprentice; Gingerpaw)

Twistedear- pale cream tom with curled ears and amber eyes

Thrushwing- gray tom with yellow eyes

Cherryheart- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Crowscar- black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pondpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes

Oddpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Gingerpaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Brackenpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Sootpaw- gray she-cat wit yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Nightflower- black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (mother to Stormkit, a gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Oaksplinter- large brown she-cat with green eyes and fur that sticks out on end

**Elders:**

Patchfur- dark brown tabby tom with missing patches of fur and yellow eyes

Notail- cream she-cat with amber eyes and most of her tail missing

Treelegs- large long legged brown tom with amber eyes

Leafmuzzle- brown she-cat with a darker muzzle and green eyes

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Tawnystar- brown and white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Snowpelt- white she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Foxtail- old ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Fluffycloud- small fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice; Flarepaw)

Lionstrike- golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Featherdrift- small gray and white tom with green eyes (apprentice; Goldenpaw)

Longfur- brown tom with amber eyes

Flowerpool- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Redheart- red tom with green eyes

Gorseshade- brown tom with yellow eyes (apprentice; Sandpaw)

Rosefrost- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Stonefall- large gray tom with green eyes

Skycloud- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice; Ravenpaw)

Copperfeather- small brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Webtail- black and white tom with blue eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

Goldenpaw- golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Flarepaw- pale ginger and white tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Ravenpaw- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Sandpaw- ginger tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Starlingsong- long legged brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Willowkit, a pale gray she cat with green eyes, Flintkit, a dark gray tom with yellow eyes, and Sparkkit, a red and ginger tom with hazel eyes0

**Elders:**

Tallcloud- long legged white tom with amber eyes

Spikeclaw- brown tom with yellow eyes and a crippled foreleg

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Shellstar- gray and white tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Lilycloud- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Lilacpetal- brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (apprentice; Frogpaw)

**Warriors:**

Toadspots- brown and gray tom with green eyes

Newtsplash- small blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Mallowleap- white she-cat with black paws and green eyes

Fallowpelt- light brown she-cat with green eyes (apprentice, Bouncepaw)

Emberfang- dark ginger tom with vivid hazel eyes (apprentice; Pebblepaw)

Berrypool- dark cream tom with amber eyes

Silvertail- silver tabby she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Dewdrop- white she-cat with a silver stripe and blue eyes

**Apprentice:**

Frogpaw- brown tom with yellow eyes

Pebblepaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Bouncepaw- black tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Mossfeather- sandy gray she-cat with green eyes (mother to Leopardkit, a golden she-cat with green eyes and Tigerkit, a pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes)

Appleleaf- red she-cat with green eyes (mother to Whitekit, a white tom with blue eyes, and Beekit a brown tabby tom with a green eye and an amber eye)

**Elders:**

Waterfur- blue-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistleaf- white and gray she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Harestar- white tom with pale green eyes

**Deputy: **Peatfur- black tom with gray paws and green eyes (apprentice; Finchpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Tansyflower- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice; Larkpaw)

**Warriors**

Heatherfrost- light gray she-cat with a white dash on her head and blue eyes

Morninglight- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mapleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Spidercloud- small dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Jayflight- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Birdwing- brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Hollybreeze- white she-cat with green eyes

Coldstrike- big white tom with large claws and yellow eyes

Russetstripe- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Raggedtail- black tom with messy fur, yellow eyes, and patches of fur missing from his tail (apprentice; Eaglepaw)

**Apprentices:**

Larkpaw- brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Finchpaw- golden brown tom with green eyes

Eaglepaw- dark brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Sunflash- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Clawkit, a gray and black tom with green eyes, and Badgerkit, a black and white tom with yellow eyes)

**Elders:**

Breezecloud- white tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Icestorm- small white tom with blue eyes and a heavily scarred body

* * *

**I'm so glad I finally have the time to start working on this. The first chapter will be up as soon as possible, and I will continue to talk to and hopefully collaborate on this with fellow LightClanners.**


End file.
